The Last of Pokespe
by PokeSpeFanGirl
Summary: The plague infested the city, and Blue and I are struggling to fight throughout this epidemic. A mix of 'The Last of Us' and Pokespe. Rated T for some violence and language, maybe some deaths.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! PokeSpeFanGirl here! Since this is my first fanfic, I'll just make it a short one to see how it goes. As you can tell, this is probably going to be a mix of PokeSpe characters and the game 'The Last of Us'. Constructive criticism are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last of Us or PokeSpe. Although I want to... *sobs***

* * *

**17 May 2023, Saturday, 11pm**

"The plague has been around for 10 years now, and scientists have yet to find a cure! You'd think they would have found one by now!" I watched my sister, Blue, vent her anger around the house. Our parents had fallen prey to this deadly virus 5 years ago, and watching the news had just reopen the emotional scars of ours. And I'm not even sure my parents are on Earth or in Heaven. Perhaps, Hell.

Hold on... i haven't introduced myself. I'm Silver, brother of Blue. Well, we're not really related by blood, but we had a long, terrible childhood together. We share our fears, sorrows, delights... You get the idea. We were orphans, but Blue found her parents, and since I couldn't find mine, they took me in. That was 6 years ago. A year later, this plague, called the _cordyceps brain infection, _infected them.

How do they infect people, you ask? The cordyceps brain infection, CBI for short, is found literally everywhere. And I don't kid around. It's airborne, waterborne, you name it. It attaches itself to the brain stem of its victim and works its 'magic', either tearing apart the memories or taking control of the victim completely. Normally, it's the latter.

We live on ration cards everyday, since it's the pay for working adults. We don't do 'work', so we steal them. Pickpocket, robbery, break-ins... We've done it all to get the cards. Our, ah..., 'friends' you might say, are living in the west sector, alive and kicking, as far as we know. Their all there. Red, Green, Daisy, Bill, Yellow... Only Gold, Crystal, Blue and I are here in the east, the problem is, we hardly keep in touch, due to strict curfews. Soldiers then 'take care of the city', as they, or the government officials call it. Apparently, that phrase means killing innocents, including our parents, that harbor CBIs. But since when do we stick to the rules? Neither of us care. Not like there was anybody else besides ourselves that show us care or concern. It was like a living hell.

"Officials have been working hard to discover a cure," The nonchalant news reporter said. Working **hard**? I'd say that they ought to work harder. What a bunch of bullshit.

"If you have seen any member of the Fireflies, please report to us immediately. Remember, harboring criminals is an offense, and you could be prosecuted. Report any suspicious activity-" Blue shut the TV off and mumbled an almost inaudible '_I'm going to my room_' before stomping off. Oh yeah, the Fireflies? They're a group of rebellious people, also working **hard**, I'm sure, to find a cure for the CBI, also to no avail. The only difference between them and the government is that they, referring to the Fireflies, are independent, attacking the quarantined zones and are against the government officials. Yet both groups can't find the damn cure.

Like a bolt out of the blue, a scream rang out, followed by a definite _bang_. It's definitely Blue's. I shot to alert and ran up stairs, shock and anxiety glued to my skin. There she was, crouched on the floor, a hand raised to her lips, tears cascading down her cheeks. Upon seeing me, she used her other hand and pointed to the window.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for the prologue! I should be able to finish the next chapter by today if possible. And reviews are welcome!**

**Reminder: I am a newbie at this. Please let there be no flaming!**


	2. Sneaking Towards the West

**A/N: Hey~! PokeSpeFanGirl is in the house! Now, let's move on to the next part of 'The Last of PokeSpe'! Please note that, even though I posted one chapter, I'm ****_still_**** a newbie. And I might be adding different POVs later on ;).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or 'The Last of Us'.**

* * *

_Last time: Silver explains about life and his history currently and about CBI (cordyceps brain infection). All of a sudden, Blue screamed, and Silver is yet to register what's going on._

* * *

**17 May 2023, Saturday, 11:05pm**

A scream rang out, followed by a definite _bang_. It's definitely Blue's. I shot to alert and ran up stairs, shock and anxiety glued to my skin. There she was, crouched on the floor, a hand raised to her lips, tears cascading down her cheeks. Upon seeing me, she used her other hand and pointed to the window.

Flames crackled in the distance, charring, licking, and finally, devouring anything in it's path of destruction. _A work of the infected people, _I figured. Screams reverberated in the air, so distant, yet so close. I could almost feel the heat, the terror rising in my throat, tasting like bile. Blue hugged me close, and I took a while to realize. _Green, Red, Bill, Daisy. They're all there._ Tears dropped down to the carpet, soaking it, but I'm not sure who's tears they belong to. _The west is infected now._ Anger, now, instead of terror rose in my throat. _Damn CBI, damn the government. What did they do to deserve this?_

I finally got a hold of myself and dashed to the living room table, half-dragging, half-leading Blue there too. I shoved her into the room, where we always had our weapons, in case of an emergency. And this was one. I strapped to pocket knives to my legs, the cold tip of the blade sending a chill down my spine. I reached for a pistol, a Carbon 15 Type 97S, by the looks of it, and I strapped it to my belt. But Blue wasn't ready. Releasing a sigh of frustration, I passed her 5 throwing knives for her, since her aim was pretty good. _Might as well take a pair of them for myself._ I strapped the two knives to my legs, concealing them. Then, I handed her a small gun, a pocket pistol. She took it and stuffed it into her pocket. But she _still _wasn't ready yet.

"I'm going to pack a small first aid kid. Stay here and try to calm down," I said, only getting a meek nod in response. Swiftly, I moved to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet, I took out bandages, antiseptic, molotov cocktails, and others. Those were the only defenses we had against the CBI and other wounds. And they were unlimited. Our resources were not. Sighing for the second time, I quickly packed them along with our ammo and some food and water to last us about 6 days. I slung mine over my shoulder and tossed Blue's to her. And she was finally ready. We headed out, unsure of what to expect.

* * *

**18 May 2023, Sunday, 5:19am**

Sneaking quietly and scurrying past soldiers. That's what we had been doing for the last 6 hours to get to the west district. And now, we were resting, taking turns to keep watch. And it was my turn. I looked at my older sister's peaceful yet worn out sleeping face. She had changed. From flirty to serious. _It must be him. Green, perhaps. Maybe Red?_ So far apart, yet she may have developed a certain... feeling? For him? I shake away the thoughts. _Impossible. They have been separated._ **_Until this _****_day._** A small voice suggested. They were going to meet. But how? For all we know, he might be already dead.

Then Blue woke up. It was her turn to keep watch. I yawned, stretched a little, and then my eyes slid shut, that glimpse of my older sister may have been my last one, and I would cherish it.

* * *

**18 May 2023, Sunday, ?am**

I stood in the midst of terror. The earth was crumbling, pieces by pieces. Until there was only a small ledge, all by itself, supporting my weight. Then the crumbling stopped. I could see Blue now, standing in the distance, arms folded, a smug expression on her face. She spoke, but her voice was gone. But it was as if she was saying,"It's for your own good, Silver. For your own good." Fear closed around my heart like a cold fist, the betrayal of my sister simply knocked me inside out. All of a sudden, the earth started shaking tremendously. Hands of poor corpses who were once victims of CBI reached out, crawling from the void of darkness beneath. _Join us... Join us..._ They chanted a haunting tune. I turned to Blue's direction. She was no longer there. A push came from behind. I tipped over, and only had a moment to see who it was before I fell to join the living dead. And Blue was levitating there in mid-air, suspended, a smirk drawn across her face. _How could you be so mean to do this, Nee-chan? I trusted you. Why?_

* * *

**18 May 2023, Sunday, 6:31am**

"Wake up! Silver!" My eyes opened immediately, taking in the surroundings. Blue shook me awake, the cruelty found in her sapphire eyes in my dreams were now gone. She was speaking in hushed whispers, whipping her hand behind once in a while as if she was afraid of someone, somebody to sneak up on us. My eyes blurred, and then came into focus!

"Come on! The soldiers will be carrying their search soon. Oh screw it," She said, and twisted my wrist, dragging me along. The pain jolted and jarred me out of my trance. But, one question lingered in my mind. _Can I trust you, Nee-chan?_

* * *

**A/N: And I'm finally done! Can't believe it! And I bet I'm going to suffer from writer's block for the next chapter. :P And, as always, constructive criticism are welcomed. And no flaming please.**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	3. Clicker Attack

**A/N: PokeSpeFanGirl here! And I was right last time about having writer's block. Ugh... I hate them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or the Last of Us. *sniffles***

* * *

_Last time: Silver and Blue snuck through the city and was about to reach their destination when a disturbing dream leaves Silver questioning Blue. _(I suck at these XD)

* * *

**19 May 2023, Monday, 2:14am**

We hid in the darkness of the shadows, sneaking our way and avoiding the soldiers' line of sight. Clad in black, our movements were agile, swift even, as we maneuvered well. I followed Blue's lead, hiding behind conveniently placed cars and trash cans, leaping softly up ledges. Sometimes even making the mad dash across the streets. The silence of the city disturbed me. _Surely a city infected with CBI wouldn't be __**this **__quiet?_

* * *

**19 May 2023, Monday, 2:52am**

Finally, we reached Green's house, one side charred, due to the earlier raging fire about 2 days ago. Silently, I hoisted Blue up, watching her as she grabbed the end of the balcony and slipping through the rails. Her arm stretched down, and I accepted her help, letting her pull me up onto the balcony. We walked throughout the darkness of the eerie night, occasionally hearing the creak of the floorboard or the sound of dragging a piece of furniture.

"Green? Are you in?" Blue's unnerving voice reverberated in the house, and I mentally facepalmed. _Of course Green is in. _I thought. _He isn't one to break the rules- It's curfew now! _Yet we received no response.

We ventured further into the house, until we reached one of the innermost rooms. Blue and I went in, shocked at the sight that greeted us. Three bodies lay on the floor, the rise and fall of the chest only present in two. The third one was badly charred, one side of the corpse black like a nightmare. The other two belonged to Green and Daisy, but they were unconscious. _But that would mean..._

* * *

Blue shook Green as I gently tried to wake up Daisy. After much attempts, they came round, rubbing their eyes, but finally facing reality. Daisy bawled mindlessly as Green wept, but silently. I stared at them and realized, how lucky I was. I, for one, had never felt the loss of a beloved person, much less mourn over them. Secondly, I realized the cruelty of the world. How Mother Nature and its diseases sucked the life out of us, and how she taunted and mocked the fear and anguish in us, and finally, how she took our loved ones away. That was the cruelty.

* * *

**19 May 2023, Monday, 3:21am**

All of a sudden, a disgusting clicking sound rang out in the air.

"Shit, Clickers!" Blue hissed, tossing our spare weapons to Daisy and Green, who had finally regained their composure. Clickers are infested humans, who were bitten by previously infected humans, either that, or they somehow caught the virus by some other way. They are driven by the virus' motive, which is to pass on the CBI to another poor victim. Once bitten, the victim would be turned into a fungal-infested monster in two days, at the most.

As the clicking sound approached, we could finally see them. Small mushrooms sprouted from where their heads used to be. The moved jerkily, taking their time to advance, which we use to our advantage. I took out my pistol and began aiming at the 'heads', taking one down with each bullet. Blue threw her set of knives, each with precise accuracy, blood splattering on her gloves and the handle of them. Green rushed to Daisy's side, using the blade we gave him to protect both of them while Daisy tried to aim with the pocket gun, but to no avail, wasting our ammunition.

"Silver! To your left!" Blue's sudden scream of distress sent me jerking my head to the left. In front of me was a monstrosity. Flat, yellow mushrooms grew from the top, trails of blood lining the edges. Below, the mouth opened, as if snarling at me. Jagged teeth revealed itself, the stale breath almost knocking me unconscious. _Concentrate. Concentrate._ Molted green skin covered it, it's shirt torn to pieces. The son of a bitch grabbed me, yearning to take a bite out of me and turning me into one of those. I kicked at it, my hands prying it's own away from my body, yet it won't give in. It crept closer and closer. The horrid rancid breath made my head spin. _I'm going to turn. It's going to bite me._ I dropped dead and succumbed to my fate. I could at least prevent another clicker from killing Blue by killing myself. _It's the least I could do._ The last thought before I turned ran through my mind when a piercing pain grazed my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Finally done with this. I won't spoil anything yet for the next chapter, but I'm going to say this: There's going to be a MAJOR twist in the next chapter. Reviews please! I haven't gotten any yet :'(**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	4. Separate Ways, Different Troubles

**A/N: Hey guys! PokeSpeFanGirl here with a new chapter of The Last Of PokeSpe! And here's the intorducton of the different types of POVs! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Both PokeSpe and The Last Of Us do not belong to me. **

* * *

_Last time: Blue and Silver reached Green's house to find Professor Oak dead, but his grandchildren alive. But they don't have time to rest since a whole bunch of Clickers attacked them._

* * *

**? Date, ? Day, ? Time**

**Silver's POV**

I woke up in a midst of voices, but yet black dots danced before my vision.

"Do you think he'll live?" _Blue._

"Think so. That Clicker hardly had the time to bite him when Daisy shot it." _I didn't get bitten?_

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. I'll change the bandage."

And I passed out.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 3:18pm**

**Blue's POV**

I stared down at Silver's face worriedly as I looked at the state he was in. I recalled the day of the attack of the Clickers, shuddering at the thought of it. Daisy had been his savior - shooting the parasite before it bit him, but grazing a part of his shoulder.

"Do you think he'll live?" I asked Green, as bubbles of anxiety brewed within me.

"Think so. That Clicker hardly had the time to bite him when Daisy shot it." came the reply.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. I'll change the bandage."

Reaching into my backpack and shuffling around for a bit, I pulled out the mini portable first aid kit that Silver prepared on Saturday, opened it, and took out the bandages. I unrolled a stretch, enough to cover the wound on his shoulder, and unwrapped the one he had on. A small groan escaped his lips. _Alive. He's alive._ The wound revealed and I gasped quietly at the sight of it, although the sight has already thrown me off guard countless times when I changed the bandages for the past few days. The gruesome thing had stopped bleeding, but we wrapped it up just in case to prevent infection. Red crimson blood looked fresh, but dried. I exhaled slowly as I put on the fresh roll of bandage. _There._

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 3:25pm**

**Green's POV**

I stared at our supplies: weapons, ammunitions enough for 3 days if there was a Clicker attack like the one previously on each day,food enough for 4 days if we ration, if not, then 2. And the first aid kit. _Not much, we'll have to scrounge for more._ I pocket a gun and was about to pass a set of knives to my sister when a thought held me back. _Her aim isn't good. She would be more of a nuisance than of help. _So, I passed the set to Blue instead and instructed Daisy to take care of Silver. And I dragged Blue out.

"What are you doing?" She asked, shocked.

"Looking for supplies." I responded, as I turned to look at her, when a thought hit me. _She's more serious. At least much better than her flirty personality before. Must be Silver. _Her brown hair, this time round, was tied back in a ponytail. _Flawless. _The curves on her body. _Beautiful._ I caught myself before I could continue. _Why the heck did I think of that? _Blue was staring at me now, probably wondering why my face was that red._ Cool down. Now focus._

We began raiding the empty homes.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 8:52pm**

**Blue's POV**

It's been nearly 6 hours, and I was wondering how Daisy and Silver had been holding up. _I hope there hasn't been an attack._ Green and I, we've been searching for supplies. But once in a while, Green would whip his head around. Once, I caught him looking, and he turned. Though I could swear his face turned red. Like a tomato. Giggling to myself, I continued to search through the next house, beginning with the fridge, taking the frozen vegetables and other foodstuff.

All of a sudden, wailing sirens announced the convoy of soldiers approaching.

"Duck!" Green hissed fiercely as he forced my head down below the window. I could hear the truck _(or tank)_ pulling up outside and the distressed screams of people, perhaps 2 or 3. Then the sound of gunfire rang out, and the screams were no more. I dared myself to take a peek, and I swear I could see one of the poor victims mouth _help_ before a blast from the gun ended her. But the murderers weren't soldiers. _Fireflies. _The man put down his rifle and crouched, searching the victims' pockets.

"Well, damn them. No food at all. That was a waste." The rusty voice of the man was like sandpaper. "Wanna raid that house?" He pointed to a house. _The house we are in._ His companion shrugged, and the man picked up his rifle and ventured in our direction.

* * *

**? Date, ? Day, ? Time**

**Silver's POV**

I woke up, unsure of what was the hazy mist before me. _Brown hair, slender figure. _

"Blue?" I croaked out a pitiful sound and tried to sit up, before lying back down in pain.

"It's Daisy. Blue and Green went out to scrounge for supplies. You've been out for 3 days," Daisy replied.

And that's when the Clickers came.

* * *

**A/N: I'm done! And please don't kill me for the double cliffhangers! I already can't think of anything here! Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated! And thanks! **

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	5. Triumph and Sacrifices

**A/N: Hey~! PokeSpeFanGirl here updating the story again! Let's just get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or The Last Of Us!**

* * *

_Last time: Silver was revealed to be saved by Daisy but got grazed in the process. When he wakes up, an oncoming horde of Clickers come for them. Meanwhile, Green and Blue were out scavenging for supplies when Fireflies approached their direction. Vicious ones too._

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9pm**

**Blue's POV**

The Fireflies were advancing, blood of their victims splattered on their clothes like paint. Green and I crouched behind the counter of the kitchen, widening my eyes in alarm. Green nodded calmly, though I know behind that mask of calm is one of panic. We crouched down, slowly walking to the innermost rooms of the house, using furniture to hide ourselves. I mentally counted and calculated the amount of time they would need to reach the house.

_Ten seconds._

We were reaching the second door down the hallway.

_Seven._

Enter the room? No. No windows there to make an escape.

_Five._

Walking down the hallway, still crouched.

_Two._

The last room. A quick check. No windows.

_I hate my calculations._

The man with the rifle kicked the door open. I nearly doubled over in shock, but Green yanked me into the last room. No detours now. We would have to fight them. No other choice. Green closed the door. _A bit too hard._

"Hey! What the hell is that noise?" The one with the shotgun, the companion of the one holding the rifle, bellowed. The footsteps approached, the thud of each one sending the jitterbugs running. The door was open with such force, nearly knocking me off balance. Green and I hid behind the door, Green on the inner side, me on the outer. The two of them did a quick survey, and they were about to go. I let out a sigh of relief. _Too early. Way too early. _Their eyes landed on me.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9pm**

**Silver's POV**

_Clickers. Good thing there's less._ I whipped out my pistol, doing a quick count. _12. No, 13._ I started aiming, firing at will as Daisy trembled behind me, probably searching our bags for knives for self defense. But they were taken by, I presume, Green and Blue.

"No good... No weapons..." Daisy muttered.

"Grab something sharp. Or a pole or something. Don't just stand there!" I said, already feeling the effects of fatigue. _Around 6 or 7 left now._ I continued aiming, taking one down with each shot. The shoulder throbbed with bitter pain. Ignoring it, I focused harder.

_Four left._

'Bang".

_Three left. Two now. Daisy took one down._

'Bang'.

_Last one._

'Bang'.

_All dow-_

A disgusting sound ricocheted off the walls of our hideout. A humanoid figure sauntered out, completely covered in fungus. _Bloaters._ Bloaters are the final stage of the infected, the rarest too. I aimed my pistol at him and shot. But the damn thing wouldn't die like his brethren. The monster threw sacks of Mycotoxin, which exploded on impact. The gas enveloped Daisy, whose shriek could almost bring down the entire ceiling. The Bloater approached her, but I can't do anything. I needed to escape the toxin. _I'm sorry, Daisy. Please understand._ And she fell to the ground. Lifeless. And blood tainted the floor. _Hers._

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9:14am**

**Green's POV**

_That pesky woman! She had to make a sound._ I looked at the scene before me, as I stood behind Blue, cloaked by the shadows.

_The shadows. _

_Those sons of a bitch may not have seen me yet._

I had to use everything to my advantage. Carefully and stealthily, I slid to the back, crouching down, taking the gun in my pocket out quietly. I cocked the gun, aimed precisely for the head, and shot.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9:21am**

**Blue's POV**

I gave a tiny shriek of delight in my heart as the man fell backwards, succumbing to his cruel fate. I shot Green a sly smile. The other man - the one with the shotgun - squinted at Green.

"What the-? There was another one?" I savored that moment of surprise on his face for later, and, while he was off guard, I whipped out my knife and stabbed him - right through the chest where his heart should have been.

His blood splattered on me as he gave me one final look of hatred before following his friend to Hell. No doubt about that. I walked out of the room, took a quick scan of the surroundings before heading out confidently. I went back to the fridge and continued stuffing my bag with supplies. I smirked. There was more to keep the 4 of us alive for 3 more days.

And then voices rang out. A pair, to be precise.

_More Fireflies? Or soldiers?_

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9:21am**

**Silver's POV**

The Bloater let loose more sacs of Mycotoxin, all of which I dodged. Fired more shots, but none of them penetrated the thick armor of fungus.

_What could get rid of the fungus?_

More shots. None hit it.

_Fire._

I headed towards my backpack, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder. I had accidentally reopened the wound while searching for the molotov cocktails I packed in previously. Finally, I got one out, lit it up, and threw it at the infected with my good arm. Petals of flame of shades red, orange, and blue licked the humanoid figure, getting rid of the fungus as a bellow of pain escaped from its mouth. Amidst the smoke and heat, my eyes watered, and I aimed my gun and shot it for a good measure. And fatigue finally caught up with me. I collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: And here we are! We're done with the 4th chapter (excluding the prologue). And reviews please! I haven't gotten any :'(**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	6. An OldRival Moment

**A/N: Hey guys~~ PokeSpeFanGirl here~~ I'm having a seriously bad day since I wrote a whole bunch of stuff and I exited the page without saving... God... Anyway, let's read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or The Last Of Us.**

* * *

_Last Time: Blue and Green managed to get rid of the two Fireflies, and a Bloater launched an attack on Silver and Daisy. Daisy was killed, but Silver prevailed over the Bloater._

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9:33am**

**Blue's POV**

_More Fireflies? Or soldiers?_

I ducked behind the counter, exchanging alarmed glances with Green. The voices were distinct, yet distant, but I barely could make out their sentences.

"That was a... Runners... We got them..." A voice rang out.

_Runners?_ Runners are the first stage of the infected, very, very fast. They maintain most of their human instincts, yet they _are _quite blind.

"Tone down... Might be... Infected... As if... Anything..."A feminine voice took on a more serious tone. _Wait. Hold on... They're..._

"Crystal and Gold," I mouthed their names to Green, who nodded in agreement. We snatched our bags up, packing the remaining supplies in and went out.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9:37am**

**Crystal's POV**

"That was a tough group of Runners! Good thing we got them with my genius!" Gold grinned beside me, annoying the crap out of me.

"Tone down, would you? There might be more of the infected here! And as if you did anything!" I hissed. _I swear to God, there can't be anything more annoying then Gold._

The door to the house on our right was wrenched open. I jolted in shock.

"Gah! More infected?" Gold, the same as me, jumped in shock. But instead of the infected, we found our seniors -Green and Blue- standing in front of us.

"Didn't I say to keep it down?" I hissed at him again, aiming my leg at his head, but he anticipated it and ducked. He shrugged.

"So what are you doing here?" He kept his volume down deliberately. _He's mocking me. He's looking me as he's saying it. _

From then on, Green and Blue took turns telling us what had happened, leading us to what they claimed to be their 'hideout'. When we reached one of the run down buildings in the west sector, Blue rattled the doorknob and twisted it open. They lead us upstairs. And in front of us...

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 10:41am**

**Blue's POV**

"Oh, God. Oh, God, no," I muttered as I advanced towards Silver, who was lying motionless on the ground. I checked him for bites. _Nope, none. _I heaved a sigh of relief. _His heart is beating. He's going to make it. _

A distressed whimper came from behind me. I whipped my head around. _Green?_ I left Silver with Crystal by his side and walked towards him and Gold, when a rancid stench invaded my nostrils. Then it hit me. _A Bloater? It has to be. The toxin..._ I didn't finish the thought. A Bloater's way of killing would be paralyzing the victim with the Mycotoxin sacs before delivering the final blow. And Daisy was that poor victim. Yet, I couldn't help but gag. She stank something putrid.

"She's gone... She's gone..." Green muttered to himself, bulbous tears of melancholy wet the floor, and Daisy's dried blood. I crouched behind him, giving him comfort. And I realized one thing: _He has no family left._

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 10:41am**

**Green's POV**

_She's gone. She's walked out of my life. Forever. _

I stared at her deceased body, her pitiful body, covered with blood, part of her jaw dislocated and a gigantic wound on her neck.

_Gone._

Blood stained the floor. Hers.

_Gone._

I have no more family.

_Gone._

That's when the soft smelling perfume of Blue's got rid of the putrid stench in my nostrils. Her arms wrapped around me.

"Hey. _Hey_. It's okay. Move on. We'll always be there for you? Right?" She questioned me gently, her eyes wet. I nodded silently. _I have to move on. _

I wiped the tears out of my eyes, taking a deep shaky breath.

_Daisy wouldn't want me to get myself hurt because of her._

Gathering my thoughts, I headed for our supplies, refilling ammunitions and split the supplies into 5 different backpacks, one for each of us.

"Listen, once the Sun sets, and given that Silver's woken up and healthy enough, we'll head out. We can't risk anymore detours. And let's try to find Red and Yellow while we're at it." I instructed, gaining nods from everyone as a response. "Rest up then. We'll take turns keeping guard. I'll do it first."

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 11am**

**Blue's POV**

Once Gold and Crystal nodded off and Silver's bandage was changed, I shifted closer to Green.

"I'm sorry about Daisy," It was the only caring thing I could think of to say, even though I detested it when others said it to me when my parents passed away. I was rewarded with a small smile from Green and a tiny "Thank You".

"Y'know, you could rest up a bit. You've had a big loss, and I can take first watch."

"No. It's fine."

"Come on..."

"Just go to sleep."

I frowned a little, but gave up in protesting, and laid on his lap, playing with his pinky while I was at it.

"Go to sleep. Now."

"Fine..." I muttered, twisting into a comfortable position, and I fell asleep, my head on Green's lap.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 11am**

**Green's POV**

"I'm sorry about Daisy," Blue snuggled towards me.

"Thank you."

"Y'know, you could rest up a bit. You've had a bit loss, and I can take first watch."

"No. It's fine."

"Come on..."

"Just go to sleep."

Blue pouted a little, but seemed to give up in protesting, and laid down on my lap. She wrapped her finger around my pinky, playing with it.

I put on an air of annoyance. "Go to sleep. Now."

"Fine..." She muttered, turned to her side and finally slept.

And even 5 minutes later I couldn't shake off the feeling of her cool skin on my lips.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Finally! And I added that last part for all of you oldrivalshippers out there!**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	7. The Whole Gathering

**A/N: Hey guys! Another update is here~ So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or The Last Of Us...and I can't get over the fact that I don't...**

* * *

_Last time: Gold and Crystal joined the gang, but there is a loss of one - Daisy. And we had a little __**OldRival **__moment too..._ (Goddammit, i'm so bad at this)

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 5:12pm**

**Blue's POV**

"Blue... Blue... Wake up... It's your turn now," Crystal gently shook me awake. I yawned and stretched a little, before rubbing the vestiges of sleep off of my face. I gave a small nod and she immediately dozed off. _Must have been very tired._ I gazed out the window. A little more till sundown.

All of a sudden, a noise on my left caused me to jerk my head backwards. Silver was getting up now.

"Hey," I crept towards him. "How's your arm?"

"Hurts but fine, I guess."

I scooted up beside him, telling him about the day's events since he's been out cold till this point. But I noticed him staring at... _me. _I shifted around a little uncomfortably, feeling the heat rushing to my face.

"Nee-chan, what's that on your collarbone?" He asked. I looked at my collarbone, tugging the collar of my shirt a little.

Red rashes.

Like the ones gotten from a bite from the Infected.

_A bite._

_A bite from the Infected._

Realization dawned on me. My eyes widened in shock as I thought back to the last attack we had from the Infected.

_But that was 3 days ago._

_I should have turned yesterday._

_But why didn't I?_

Silver was thinking the same thing - I could see it from his expression.

"Nee-chan..."

"Silver, don't tell this to anyone," I hissed at him. "You mustn't. Swear to me. If I haven't turned, it's fine."

"I promise. I swear I won't tell, but..." He trailed off, hesitated, and decided against it.

"Good. Now go to sleep," I commanded him. He nodded, and faced away, his head lying on his backpack. But he wasn't asleep. I could see that much.

_Meanwhile, I'll have to take care of this thing. _

_And I'll kill myself if I'll have to._

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 6:35pm**

**Silver's POV**

It's sundown now. Blue woke us all up and we prepared for the journey ahead of us. But I can't get rid of the nagging thought of Nee-chan getting infected. _How could she not have turned? She should've yesterday._

Throughout the journey, I walked silently, shouldering my backpack with my good arm. But I must've let the anxiety get to me. I was clumsier than before, making more noise and simply not paying attention. And I've caught Green and Crystal shooting me curious looks. Ignoring them, I continued following them, my throbbing shoulder burning with searing pain.

_Focus. Snap out of it._

I keep telling myself that, yet I couldn't concentrate. And I only snapped out of it when gunfire commenced.

* * *

We hid behind a trash bin, ducking below it.

_Could it be some of the Infected? Or the soldiers? Fireflies?_

We spotted the house that the sounds of gunfire came from (left side of the street 3 buildings down from where we were). We all approached it with light footsteps, well, that is all except Gold. We glared at him viciously when he made a noise but he just shrugged, and we ventured on. The tall building loomed before us, and we crept into the alley. Green and Blue first hoisted me up. Then, I stood there pulling Crystal, Gold, Green and Blue up with my good arm.

Then we went in.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9:14am**

**Gold's POV**

I followed the 4 of them, Crystal and Silver before me and Green and Blue at the back. I willed myself to stay silent and tried my utmost best to creep in. But I just wasn't born a thief. The floorboards creaked when I stepped too hard, and I bumped into furniture with almost every 5 steps I took. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be murdered by my friends when I first joined them. _No, scratch that. More like when I first met Silver._

Then, we heard a terrifying scream from above. _I know that voice. Sounded almost like her._ We rushed up the stairs, still taking care to mind our footing. The door before us was open. Inside was a horde of Clickers. And backed up against the wall was Senior Red and Yellow.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9:27am**

**Crystal's POV**

Senior Red and Yellow was backed up against the wall by the horde of Clickers. Red had one hand out to shield Yellow, his other free hand holding a shotgun. From the looks of it, they weren't going to hold up for even 10 more seconds.

_But I can't blame them._

Immediately, we rushed in, I tightened my hold on the rifle that Blue gave me, which she took from a Firefly. I aimed the long weapon at the Clickers' heads - their vital spot, as Silver told me - and pulled the trigger. From the corner of my eye, I espied Gold using the shot gun that Blue gave him, fiddling with the thing as if he'd never used one before. Silver stretched out both arms and tried to take aim with his pistol, wincing every time he felt the impact on his shoulder. Blue used her set of throwing knives while Green used her pocket gun. Yellow was trying to fix Red's injuries he'd sustained earlier up.

_Concentrate._

The crowd of Clickers lessened by the minute, along with the wretched clicking sound they made. Blood tainted the ground, splattering everywhere - on us, the walls, the windows, everywhere. Searing pain jolted me into a state of panic as I realized one of them clawed at my ankle. Instantly, I kicked it away, stamping on it's infested head before moving in for the kill with the rifle.

_Check it later for any bites._

We continued shooting and aiming. Then, I ran out of ammunition. I mentally cursed as I shoved my hand into my pack, searching desperate;y as if my life depended on it, which it did. A Clicker was heading for me.

_Five seconds._

I was still searching.

_Four._

Goddamn ammunition finally showed itself.

_Three._

I fiddled with my rifle.

_Two._

Finally fit the stupid thing in.

_One._

I raised my weapon and shot it straight through the head, and it's blood hit my face.

* * *

**22 May 2023, Thursday, 9:41am**

**Red's POV**

The fight finally ended after twenty minutes. Yellow looked at me with worried glances as she tended to my wounds. The others - God knows where they suddenly came from - tended to their own. After a while, Green approached me and helped me sit up, and I muttered a word of thanks.

When we had finally caught our breath, we exchanged stories.

_**-Flashback-**_

**18 May 2023, Sunday, 8:30pm**

The CBI has infected the whole of the West sector now. In one day. Sighing, I listened to the news reporter nonchalantly reporting the day's incidents. _Plague spread to the West. 71% of the population had been infected. _Same old. Same old. But the last one caught my attention.

_A petite girl, 14, drops dead by committing suicide. Parents confirmed to be dead from CBI._

That jolted had enough to scare the living soul in me. _Petite girl? 14 years of age? _One named clicked in my mind. _Yellow._

Afterwards, past curfew, I snuck out. I wasn't Blue, or Silver, but I wasn't Gold either, so I managed to meet her. Alive and well too.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

* * *

**A/N: There! My longest chapter is done! God knows how much time I spent on this! And reviews are appreciated!**

**PokSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	8. Firefly Ambush

**A/N: Hey guys! PokeSpeFanGirl here! Nothing much to say now, so let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or The Last Of Us.**

* * *

_Last time: The gang finds two new allies: Red and Yellow. However, Blue finds out she's been infected, but yet hasn't turned, and only she herself and Silver knows this._

* * *

**23 May 2023, Friday, 3:18am**

**Green's POV**

I woke up to someone shuffling in the room. We were in house where we'd met Red and Yellow the previous night. I stood on high alert. My head turned to its left on its own accord, and I noticed Silver, stumbling towards Blue. _He hasn't noticed me yet._ He stood up, slowly, ensuring he doesn't wake anyone up, I suppose. The red-haired teen pulled down Blue's collar.

_He's exposing her?!_

He jerked it down, and the flesh there was blood-red.

_No. Not flesh._

_Rashes._

_Rashes from a bite from an Infected._

_But how'd she get that?_

"What are you doing?" I inquired, though it came out stricter than it was meant to be. Silver jerked his hand backwards in shock. His silver eyes widened.

"N-Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes into slits. I approached the sleeping figure of Blue. Following his example, I stretched my hand forwards, pulling the collar of her turquoise shirt down. There it was. Red hues lined the edges of the white bulbous rashes.

_The start of the Infection._

"She was bitten by the Clickers last time at your house," Silver confessed, guilt engraved in his features. "And I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

"And risk everyone getting infected?"

He kept silent, developing a sudden interest in his combat boots.

I opened my mouth, ready to question him again, when the sound of a door being slammed open ricocheted off the walls of the house.

* * *

**23 May 2023, Friday, 3:28am**

**Blue's POV**

We all woke up in terror, the sound of the door slamming open. I bolted upright, only to see Green and Silver already wide awake, the rest of us rubbing our eyes or slapping our faces to wake ourselves up. I stood up, grabbing my backpack, which I used for my pillow. I whipped out my knives, preparing for the ordeal before us.

The thud of footsteps gradually became louder and louder. Shouting followed closely. More footsteps. A plethora of fear and anxiety surged within me, I got ready to throw my knives. People - they're not infected - stormed up, and kicked open the door.

_Soldiers. _

But they're not in uniform.

_Fireflies._

_Big ones too. And a large crowd. 20? 25, maybe?_

_And we're only a group of 7._

_We're outnumbered._

* * *

**23 May 2023, Friday, 3:32am**

**Yellow's POV**

I tugged on Red's sleeve, cowering in fear behind him. I felt a little bad using him as a human shield, but I had no defense besides the small pocket knife I had. Mentally, I counted the number of men approaching us.

_22._

I clung on to my precious straw hat with one hand, gripping Red with the other. We fought with bated breath, everyone using their own weapon: Crystal with a rifle, Gold and Red with a shotgun each, Blue and I with our knives, Green with a pocket gun and Silver with a pistol.

The battle raged around us. All 22 burly men of the Fireflies attacked us head-on, and we retaliated with the same gusto. Adrenalin coursed through my veins, with a shot of exhilaration of the fight mixed in.

"Get reinforcements here!" One of the men shouted. _Probably the leader._

More men raged into the current battlefield. Grotesque masks of exasperation lined our facial features. Red held me with one hand, using his other free hand to shoot the men.

_But they wouldn't die like normal freakin' men would._

An ear-piercing shriek came from my right.

_Crystal._

A dart stuck out of her right arm.

"Crystal!" Gold exclaimed, rushing to her side.

_But that is his downfall._

A muscular man used the butt of his rifle and aimed for his head, bringing the weapon down on him. Even having a thick skull didn't help Gold.

I counted the seconds as tears welled up in my eyes.

_13 seconds in._

A groan came from behind me. I spared it a glance and looked haplessly as Green crumpled to the ground with a similar dart jutting out of his neck.

_6 more_ seconds.

A scream. Blue's. Needless to say, she's got a dart in too.

_10 more._

A thud. Someone's fallen. Silver.

"Behind you!" I shrieked to Red, who turned around. But it was too late.

He fell to the ground, a bruise forming where he'd been hit.

_And I was the only one left._

One of the man smirked, revealing those rotted teeth of his, and I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Done with this! And I reckon there's gonna be 2 chapters left.** **Reviews please!**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	9. Unknown Whereabouts

**A/N: Hey guys! PokeSpeFanGirl here! Writer's block hates me recently, but here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or The Last of Us.**

* * *

_Last time: A group of 22 Fireflies attacked the PokeSpe gang, and they ended up defeated._

* * *

**? Date, ? Day, ? Time**

**Silver's POV**

I woke up in a state of confusion in a room. _Not a room. A ward. _I propped myself up with one arm and took in the surroundings. The white paint from the ceiling was peeling off, the hinges on the door rusted. It was practically a beat-up building.

I swiveled my head left and right. In the ward, everyone lay on their own respective beds, knocked out cold. Green, Red, Yellow on my right with Gold and Crystal on my left.

_Wait... That can't possibly be right._

I counted the number of beds silently.

_7 of us with 6 beds._

_Green, Red, Yellow, Gold, Crystal and me._

_Nee-chan's not here_.

I sat straight up, but the intense pain in my shoulder forced me back down. Moaning, I used my good arm to push myself out of the bed, taking utmost care not to bump into anything with my wounded shoulder. I did a quick check around the room. Our backpacks were gone. I searched for my pistol if it was still strapped to my body, but it was gone. I shuffled around the room, hoping to get any clues or leads about where we were when something cold and metallic pressed down against my leg.

_My knives from the first day._

Quickly, I rolled up my the ends of my of my pants, revealing the smooth handle of the knives. I took them out and held it, giving me the comfort of knowing I had some sort of weapon for self-defense.

A groan came from behind me.

_Senior Green._

He slowly got up, a hand resting on his head, probably trying to soothe a raging headache. I quickly turned to him and told him the dilemma.

* * *

**? Date, ? Day, ? Time**

**Green's POV**

"So, what you're saying is... Blue isn't here and we have no freaking idea where we are and how we got here."

"Yeah."

"Great. Absolutely great." I remarked sarcastically and lifted myself off of the bed. "How's about our supplies and weapons?"

"Gone, but I still have 2 knives that they didn't find."

"Right. Let's wake the others."

* * *

For the next 10 minutes, we shook the others awake. One problem though: Red wouldn't wake up. I knew he slept like a log, but what I didn't know was that he was a deep sleeper. _A very deep one at that._

We tried every trick in the book we could do with our limited resources. We tried shaking him furiously, pouring half a jug of water, taken from the table in the corner of the room, on his face, and slapping him in the face. And we couldn't do it.

Until Gold had an idea of sticking tissue in his nostrils.

And it _worked._

Afterwards, I got them altogether with a very annoyed Red, except for Silver, who was still trying to find our supplies, and told them about our current problems.

* * *

**24 May 2023, Saturday, 1:30pm**

**?'s POV**

I paced up and down in the makeshift operating room. I'd finally achieved the goal of the Fireflies - a cure to the plague and peace will resume to the world by giving the thumbs-up for the surgery to be carried out on the girl at 2:30pm. The doctors had told me that they could reverse-engineer a vaccine with the unique mutation in her brain, but they'll have to kill her. Yet, a snake of disquiet coiled itself in my stomach.

_**-Flashback-**_

**23 May 2023, Friday, 3:35pm**

We'd found the girl during the fight in one of the houses in the West sector. I remembered clearly, one of my men brought her to me, saying, "Ms. Marlene! This girl, she's infected for more than 2 days, but she hasn't turned. The rotted smell proves this."

I narrowed my eyes into slits and examined the rashes. I nodded in approval, "Then bring everyone to our hideout. I want the surgeon to take a look at her first.

**_-End of _****_Flashback-_**

I feel like I've seen her. I ransacked my brain for any information on the girl.

_Of course. She's Sarah's only child._

Suddenly, regret marred my heart.

_**Cancel the surgery. **_

But I can't. It's one child's life against millions.

_**There are others like her.**_

I may not find them in time to get the vaccine.

_I can't back down now._

_And I won't._

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now, folks! Ending's the next chapter, most probably.**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


	10. The End

**A/N: And we're here! The last chapter and the ending! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or The Last of Us.**

* * *

_Last time: The gang found themselves in an unknown place, with Blue nowhere to be found. The PokeSpe gang, however, has no idea how cruel the fate that is set upon Blue._

* * *

**24 May 2023, Saturday, 1:30pm**

**Green's POV**

After explaining the dilemma to the group, I gave him the thumbs-up and Silver opened the door quietly.

"What the hell?" A surprised yelp came from the other end of the door. With practiced swiftness, Silver banged the door against the head of the man outside and backed him up against the wall.

The man's face turned red as I watched Silver knock the gun out of his hand and press the cutting edge of his knife against the man's neck. We all slipped out the door and into the hallway, watching the scene unfold.

"Where's our supplies?" Silver hissed, his knuckles turning white from grasping the handle a little too hard.

"Damn you," The soldier retorted. "As if I'm dying to help you out."

"I don't have time for this," With a quick jab, Silver drove the knife into his body and pulled it out as fast as he drove it in. "Tell me."

"Head straight, turn left. On the rack at the end," The Firefly wheezed.

"Alright. Now where's the girl you took?"

"2nd level... 2nd room after you've past the stairs... In the operating room..."

Silver released his grip on the knife a little, the sharp edge fully coated with blood.

"Don't worry, your friends would join you soon in Hell." With that, he brought the knife down onto his heart and ran off, following the man's directions.

We followed him, his speed a little faster than we'd seen him run before. He halted to a stop once he'd reach the rack at the end of the corridor. True enough, there laid 7 packs. He tossed me two, mine and Blue's, and he slung his own over his shoulder, passing the other bags to our comrades. Running up a flight of winding stairs, we reached the second floor. But he just doesn't stop running, he didn't even slow down, until he reached the second room.

* * *

**24 May 2023, Saturday, 2pm**

**Silver's POV**

Just as I was about to open the door, a woman with dark curls strode out. Her arm was bandaged, tiny drops of blood turned it's white color to a red hue. She widened her eyes in shock, as if not expecting to see us here.

The woman pursued her lips momentarily, before saying, "How'd you get out? I thought I put one of my most qualified men to keep watch."

"Where's Blue?" Green questioned, steping before me.

"Oh, you mean the slim one? The one with long brown hair? Well if she's the one, she's preparing for surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. Let me explain. Y'see, our cause is to create a vaccine to this horrid CBI, and we need Blue to, let's say, _help out_. She's got this immunity to the CBI, and this unique mutation allow us to reverse-engineer one."

"But doesn't it grow over the whole brain? You'll have to kill her to do that." I cut in.

"Yeah, but look at this matter like this, I am presenting you with the cure that would heal _millions_ at the cost of one life!"

My world just came crashing down on me like a torpedo. Then, I got a hold of myself. Breathing in deeply, I watched my allies' will waver in front of the treacherous woman.

_No._

Shock made way to anger. With an agile movement, I reached into my pocket and took out one of my bloodied knives. And the rest was just a natural instinct.

But the damn person was fast for her age. Once I tried to bring it down on her, she dodged out of the way, and the tip of my knife just grazed her at the side, with one long and continuous wound from her chest till her waist. She had one arm clasping her side, and her other arm reached for her back pocket.

I knocked the weapon out of her pocket using the handle of my knife, and it clattered to the floor. Before she could crouch to reach it, I gave it a hard kick and sent it skidding down the corridor, eventually coming to a stop after hitting a table. I turned back at her and snarled. However, she got another pocket gun out, a weak one that's supposed to be for emergencies, I presume, and she cocked the gun and aimed it at me.

_No._

I dashed to the right, nearly bumping into Senior Green, who was trying to open the damn door which wouldn't budge. The silver bullet nicked injured arm, turning the bandage there crimson red and sending a new stream of searing pain coursing through my arm. She fired another shot, aiming for my forehead, which, at that distance, should've killed me.

But I dodged it completely, and ran forwards towards her, stabbing the knife into her stomach. The momentum sent us flying, and I hit my head against the tip of a table, while she hit the floor. Blood splattered on my face, though I'm not sure it belonged to who. The woman groaned in pain, but she managed to balance herself with the table I was next to. She aimed her gun at me, and this time, I wouldn't be able to sidestep the bullet.

"Stop." Crystal's voice seemed to echo as I espied her leveling her own rifle at the lady's forehead.

"P-Please... Let me-" Her final words were unheard as she was cut off by a loud bang of a rifle.

* * *

**24 May 2023, Saturday, 2:21pm**

**Green's POV**

I rattled the doorknob to the operating room, but to no avail. The battle behind me raged on, but I paid it nary a care. Red and I tried everything to open the door, but the attempts were futile. We ended up banging the door in frustration, until Yellow bent down and picked up one of Silver's knives. I gave way to her, and she stuck one edge of the knife into the keyhole and shook it a little, and the lock clicked that easily.

"W-Wow, Yellow. I didn't know you were a professional lock-picker." Red said, staring in awe.

"Blue taught me that..." Yellow's face flushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head.

"I hate to interrupt," I butted in, "but Blue's dying over here."

They nodded in slight embarrassment, and Gold, Red, Yellow and me left Silver and Crystal to fight the battle outside while we entered the operating room.

* * *

Once we've entered the operating room, three pairs of eyes turned to our direction.

_The surgeons_.

But they weren't built for combat at all. All it took was a bullet each for the first two surgeons, and the last one begged and went to his knees to seek for mercy. But Silver stabbed him in the gut before any of us could stop him.

* * *

**24 May 2023, Saturday, 2:30pm**

**Silver's POV**

We unstrapped Nee-chan from the bed in the operating room and shook her gently. She didn't wake up, so I figured they might've drugged her. I quickly caught her as she slipped off the edge, carrying her with both arms.

_I don't care if the world dies._

_As long as I'm with her._

We left the building.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of The Last Of PokeSpe! Hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

**PokeSpeFanGirl - Out!**


End file.
